1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitors, televisions, and portable displays are being made from liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescent displays, and other flat panel displays because they are lighter and thinner than their conventional cathode ray tube counterparts. Flat panel displays are used for a variety of indoor and outdoor purposes. When used, for example, to display public information, flat panel displays may display one still image for a long period of time or may repeatedly display several still images at relatively long time intervals.